Maddox's revenge
by macaview
Summary: Murdoc's childhood toy, a doll named Maddox, thretens to kill his only passion, 2D. Can the two team up and defeat the doll? Or will 2D be murdered at the ruthless hands of a child's toy? 2D X Murdoc
1. Chapter 1

**Yea! I wrote a new story about a demon doll. And just in time for holloween.**

"I'm glad that's over!"

2D exclaimed, clapping his hands.

It had been a long concert, two encores, and one fan girl attack. Murdoc was in a strange mood all day; actually, he had been in a strange mood all month. He had been spending all his time in the attic, only eating at night, not having as many drunken days.

Kong had been creepy (er) lately too, ghostly giggles echoed through the hall. Loud footsteps banged from the attic 24/7, so loud and often that Russel doubted that Murdoc was the one making the commotion.

"Better get going, don't wanna be late."

Murdoc shuffled quickly through the crowded dressing room.

"Late for what, Mu'doc?"

2D ask, his eyes narrowing.

"Nothing dullard, just… just talkin' ta myself."

Murdoc made his way to the jeep.

2D had watched enough horror movies to know something was up, something paranormal.

**AN: Ok, wow. The doll is modeled after a REAL doll, It's name was Robert and it tried to murder its owner. It is the actual doll "Child's Play" was based off. Look it up on Utube, it gave me nightmares!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I posted a new chapter, this one is creepyer than the last.**

Chapter 2

Murdoc stared at the doll, its glassy eyes glinting in the dusty light.

He hated it.

He wished it could be destroyed.

"You're late, Tee Hee."

It said.

Murdoc loved it, it feed him fame attracting I ideas. It had been his only friend since he was seven. It loved him. Maddox comforted him when he was sad, it was always there. However, if he ever made it angry, it threatened to destroy everything he loved. Murdoc did not love much, but the one thing he actually loved was his only passion.

"You know I love you."

The doll said, turning around in its miniature seat.

"I want the best for you."

It sat on his lap and stroked his ebony hair. It's beautiful red dress fanned out, almost covering his whole lap. Its purple cape (matching Murdoc's) ran down Murdoc's leg, giving him chills.

It slammed its feet on the floor.

"Shhh, you'll wake Russ and 2D"

Murdoc whispered.

The doll's head rotated 180 degrees, even though its body did not.

"When can I meet these 'Russ and 2D'?" She asks.

"Love. You."

Murdoc said threw clinched teeth.

"Answer me," Maddox said in Murdoc's ear. "Now."

**What do you think Murdoc loves? Tell me via review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, no one likes me. 3 chapters and no reviews. I should just craw in a hole and die!** Chapter 3

"You look tired. You ok, Mudz?"

Russel asked.

Murdoc was not ok; he needed help, _major help_. However, what does one say? _Help me, there is a demon doll blackmailing me, _yeah, lets see what Russel would say. 2D, on the other hand, might believe him. But why tell 2D? It would just upset him.

"I'm fine." Murdoc said quickly.

"Real-"

"Ok, what eva ya say."

2D excused himself the breakfast table; he could feel a headache coming. Noodle slowly got up, still staring at Murdoc.

Everyone knew something was wrong, they just did not know what.

**Ok, i live in the east, so this might be the last chapter for a while.**

**Ole Sandy is out ta get meh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, gess what NEW CHAPTER, and you should think peanut butter, she was my first reviewer.** Chapter 4

_The night was dark and shadows cast over the dark room. A large woman stood in the middle of it, chanting something. In the corner set a ragged chair, a scarily lifelike doll filled it, its strange purple cape spilled into the dirty floor._

_The woman added a vial of blood to a bubbling caldron. Then she took a quill from a cracked glass cup on a pine table, and dipped it into the caldron. Then she picked up the doll, unbuttoned its corset, and wrote a name on its chest. At first it was unclear, but then it raged black, like a burn. _Murdoc.

2D woke up, drenched in sweat, as soon as he opened his ebony eyes, the covers on his bed ruffled. At the bottom of his bed, something glinted in the dark abyss of 2D's room. A knife.

There was a moment of silence, before 2D could choke out a scream.

"MURDOC!" He screamed, knowing the bassist was sleeping in his Winnebago overhead. **(AN: I have Slow Boat to Hades, so I know this.)**

He could hear Murdoc slamming down the stairs.

"This better be important, dullard!" Murdoc said, banging the door on the wall.

"Knife….doll….blood, ohh god Murdoc; I think I'm going to be sick!" 2D moaned.

Wishing to avoid an unpleasant seen, Murdoc handed 2D a small trashcan from the corner, and sat on the end of his bed. 2D moaned again and gagged. Murdoc seemed to soften up a little.

"Oh, come on love, its ok." Murdoc comforted. "Probably just a nightmare."

"No Murdoc! It was real, I swear! I'm not crazy!" 2D exclaimed.

Tears began to stream out of his eyes and he hiccupped.

"I'm so scared" 2D hiccupped again.

"Its ok, love, you can sleep with me, if you want to." Murdoc comforted, again.

Side by side, they made it up the concrete stairs.

**Emergerd! Ner cherpter. **

**Hey, if you read this, tell me via review, was it a shocker? Do you want more advaseive pairings.**


	5. Chapter 5

When 2D woke up, he was alone in Murdoc's winnebago. The events of the night came washing over him. Sitting up in bed, he felt a pain similar to a knife being wedged into his skull. Thank god it was not a real knife.

2D pulled the covers closer and closed his eyes shortly. Finally, the pain subsided somewhat. He crawled out of Murdoc's bed, in hunt for a shirt. He found a clean(er) shirt near the driver's seat.

Stuart Pot had never looked good in turtlenecks: they always made him look frail and anorexic. Murdoc Niccals, however, looked so incredibly sexy in black turtleneck sweaters that he had been known to turn strait men gay, or so they say.

Sighing, 2D put the sweater on.

**_Meanwhile, in the attic…._**

Murdoc raced up the attic steps, seething with anger, slamming the door open and breathing hard.

"Why did you do it?" He asked, staring into the dark room.

"Because I love you, silly." Was the reply.

"I've loved you since the day we met, remember that?"

**_Flashback….._**

_"Murdoc, come out from under the bed, I got you a present." A loud voice called._

_Seven-year-old Murdoc crawled out from under his bed, his shirt was covered in dust, and his hair was a mess._

_"Yes, ma'am?" Murdoc asked, cocking his head of bushy ebony hair._

_A large black woman stood in the hall, waiting for Murdoc, a brown paper sack was tucked under her armpit, and she handed it to Murdoc._

_He unwrapped the sack gently. Then he pulled a beautiful Victorian doll out of it. The doll's black hair cascaded from the boy's small arms._

_"Do you like it?" The woman asked._

_"Oh yes, yes, yes! I love it, thank you so much! I'll love it forever!" Murdoc exclaimed cradling the doll._

_The woman smiled._

* * *

**Hey! Guess what! Another person joined the awesome army! That person is Jilli11. Join the Awesome army, just click the review army.**


	6. Chapter 6

__**Yea, finally got to some actual 2D X Murdoc.**

** Chapter 6**

Russel grabbed the orange juice from the fridge. _Almost out, need to get more._ He thought. Just then, 2D emerged from the hall.

'"God, man, what happened to you? You look like crap." Russel exclaimed.

It was true. 2D's skin was transparent, he had huge purple bags under his eyes, and to make matters worse, he was wearing a turtleneck.

"I had a rough night." 2D replied, slipping into a rickety chair.

"Oii-chan*! Up!" Noodle demanded.

2D set her on his lap; she cocked her head and stared up at him.

2D started eating the tasty looking breakfast that had been set before him. Everyone was silent.

He tried to eat as much as he could, but his appetite seemed lost.

2D slid the plate away.

"Thanks Russ." He said hoarsely.

Setting Noodle down, he got up and made his way back to Murdoc's Winnie. He grasped the metal door, something did not feel right. Ignoring his instincts, he opened the door anyway.

There sat Murdoc, he was facing down; his posture seemed limp and tired.

"You ok, Mudzy?" 2D asked, there was no reply, 2D stepped closer to the older man.

"It's the doll, isn't it?" 2D dared to question.

"How did you know?" Murdoc said finally looking up.

"Because I love you, I want you to be happy. I know that doll is keeping you from true happiness." 2D said.

They were both silent for a long time.

"I'm going to take a nap, care to join me?" Murdoc ask.

The two of them curled up together, not knowing what the future might hold.

***Oii-chan means older brother**.

**Oh look, two more people joined the awesome army, you jelly? Well, you dont have to be, just click the review button, ya know ya want to!**


End file.
